Kissing the Summer Sun
by X-otic
Summary: Author of money vs. Booty: Inu has been through alot and every summer is the same. They go on vacation and same old same old but he's about to meet some one who's gonna rock his world...
1. Chapter 1

Goth kag: Oky people I have a good feeling about this one

Inu: Yeah whatever

Goth kag: No! He's back! And I don't own him! faint

Inu: looks at me Oh shit….

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I can't believe you scored your own private jet!"

"You mean his brothers own private jet."

"Will you shut up?"

It sucks being the son of a billionaire sometimes and having an older brother. Okay maybe it sucks more to have an older brother. Yep it does. You see my name is Inuyasha Tashi. Thee Inuyasha Tashi. My father is the in cooperator of half a dozen colleges and the owner of MSN Network.

You get the picture.

And today me, Miroku, and Koga are all going to the Caribbean for summer vacation. Same old. Same old.

"What would you like to drink, Mr. Tashi?" The maid said to them. I opened my mouth to answer,

"A glass full of you, growl." Miroku said I rolled my eyes as the maid blushed and stuttered. I turned to her,

"Three bloody maries please."

"Y-y-yes, Mr. T-tashi." She said as she fled to the back room. I turned to Miroku who was watching her. I reached out and smacked him over the head.

"What was that for?" Miroku wined.

"Shut up!" I said back taking Koga's example and putting my chair back and my head phones on. I fell asleep as lyrics from Ludicrous rang through my ears.

**3 Hours Later**

We walked outside of my brother's personal airport. God I hate him. We took our bags and loaded onto the limo that pulled up. Miroku was grinning like an idiot and Koga…was being Koga…

We got in and were at my brother's million dollar 2 story condo that was now ours for the summer. Miroku ran in screaming something about getting the best room. Koga ran in after him screaming about how he deserved the best room.

Idiots

I went to the master bedroom which was at the very top of the left tower that was connected to the condo and was the best room because of the view.

I dumped all my stuff on the bed as I walked out on the balcony. This summers going to be like every other summer. We party, get drunk, swim, get drunk, surf, get drunk, go boating, get drunk, so on and so forth.

"Like the view, brother?" Sesshoumaru said from behind me.

"Sure." I said.

"Don't be so glum, you might get a girl this summer, then again…"

"Get out, Sesshoumaru." I said not even looking his way. I could just see him smirking at me.

"Well I and the boys are going boating at Palm Lake so get dressed." He said leaving. Did I mention I hate him? I did? Okay then. I hate when he brings up meeting girls. He knows what happened last time.

_Flashback_

"_Kikyo I need to show you something." I said as the sun was about to set on the sparking ocean. I smiled at her._

"_What is it?" _

_As the sun set my silver hair began to turn black and my dog ears turned to human ears, my gold eyes turned violet, and my claws sunk in as did my fangs._

_Kikyo gasped._

"_So?" I said smiling, but my smile faded as I saw her step back away from me._

"_Kikyo?" I said with a questioning look._

"_I can't take it any more, Inuyasha! With you changing…and…and you already being a half demon is bad enough but…this is it!"_

"_What?" I said as I began to realize her feelings_

"_This is it Inuyasha, I'm sorry, but I can't date a freak. It's bad on my reputation."_

_I felt my heart shatter as she walked away leaving me alone on the beach…_

_End of Flashback _

I began to feel myself begin to get mad just thinking about that night last summer. Okay now I just thought of a list of things I hate:

1. Sesshoumaru

2. Kikyo

3. Cats

4. Government

That about covers it but I'm keeping my mind open for other things to add this summer. I walked over to my bag and pulled out a white wife beater and some black board shorts along with a pair of Jordon's. I slipped them on and went down stairs to see Koga and Miroku both in a glaring contest and Sesshoumaru reading a book.

"If you guys are done being stupid, can we go?" I said opening the door for them. Koga and Miroku still glared at each other and Sesshoumaru put his book in his bag and walked out behind them.

**Out On the Boat in the Lake **

"Inuyasha, isn't an average song about 4 minutes?" Miroku asked as I took my shoes off. I rolled my eyes.

"No it's 3 minutes." Koga yelled at Miroku. They've been at this since we left the condo and it's still annoying. I don't know how much I can take.

"Four!"

"Three!"

"Four!"

"Three!"

"Four!"

"Three!"

"Four!"

"Three!"

"IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE FUCK UP I'M GOING TO THROUGH YOU BOTH OVER BOARD!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Goth kag: Like it?

Inu: God they're annoying

Goth kag: Yes they are. REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 3

Goth kag: Enjoy!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**On another boat in the lake….**

"Oh come on Kagome! We all know you can wakeboard." Ayume said rolling her eyes at her friend who was tying her shoulder length hair in a pony tail.

"Yeah Kagome, just cause we can't, you don't have to rub it in our faces." Sango said looking back from the wheel. They were stopped at the moment.

"Speak for yourself Sango." Rin said taking it offensively. Kagome rolled her eyes as she put on her black gaggles and got on the wakeboard.

"Okay I'll make you a deal, if I can stay on for 3 minutes you all give me 20 bucks each. If I fall before then I'll pay you 20 bucks each, deal?" Kagome said as she got in the water.

"Deal." They all said, Ayume set her stop watch. Kagome held onto the handle of the line.

"Go!" Kagome called to Sango who went full speed…

**On Inu's Boat…**

Sesshoumaru drove the boat to the middle of the lake so we could watch other people on tubes, ski's and things. We sat there drinking beers. I looked to the left of the boat to see another boat coming our way. It had a wake boarder on the back. Who ever it was was doing pretty good.

"Hey guys, look at this chick." I said as they turned to the boat it went along side us on the left giving us a clear view of the girls inside the boat. Then I heard them say something…

"Faster Sango! We only have 45 more seconds!" yelled the girl with two red haired pony tails in black one piece.

"What does that mean?" I asked Koga who was a wolf demon so he would be able to hear her.

"No clue."

"It doesn't sound good." Sesshoumaru said watching the boat intently as it turned around was about to come on the right side of us then I heard the girl on the board say something…

"Sango! My life jacket it's--" but it was too late.

The driver, Sango I guess, stepped on it making the girl fly off of the board and her life jacket fly off of her. She was flung about 15 feet away from our boat. We watched in shock as she wasn't coming up.

I pulled off my shirt and jumped off the side of the boat into a dive into the water. I could hear Miroku, Koga, and Sesshoumaru gasp.

I swam as fast as I could to the girl. I looked around under the water. I couldn't see her! I saw a couple of bubbles come up then I saw her body sinking helplessly to the bottom as her body let out air. I dove deeper and wrapped my arm around her waist as I swam to the top.

I gasped for breath when I reached the top. I started swimming back to the boat with her. I got to the boat as Koga and Miroku grabbed her from my arms and laid her down on the floor of the boat I climbed out o the water and kneeled down next to her.

"Come on, girl!" I yelled as I leaned down and listened for a heart beat. It was faint but there. I pulled off her gaggles. Then I did something that surprised myself.

I pushed on her chest three times then held her nose and gave her mouth to mouth. I let go and pushed three times again. She gasped for air and began coughing as she sat up. Her hair came out of the pony tail and I got a good look at her.

She was beautiful. And her string red bikini added to her beauty. But I'd rather kiss Miroku before I told anyone that.

She looked at me then looked around her.

"Where am I?" She asked "Where's Sango, Rin, and Ayume?"

"You fell off your wake board and almost drowned if it wasn't for this man here." Miroku answered patting me on the back. She looked at me and smiled,

"Thanks, I--" Just then her boat pulled up next to us.

"Kagome are you okay?" I assumed, Sango, asked.

"I'm so sorry Kagome!" Said the red head.

"I told them not to go faster!" Said the other girl in the back.

The girl, Kagome, stood up with ease then turned to them.

"YOU BITCHES! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO PAST 30 MPH WHEN YOU HAVE SOMEONE HANGING ON, HUH!"

I looked at her wide eyed. For someone who almost drowned she has a lot of energy.

"I WOULD'VE DIED IF THIS GUY, I DON'T EVEN KNOW, HADN'T COME AND SAVED ME!"

I gulped and backed up next to Miroku, Koga and Sesshoumaru. Just then she turned toward us. She smiled and walked toward us.

"Do you guys by any chance know how long I was on there before I fell?" Miroku looked at his stop watch.

"I would say about three and a half minutes why?" Miroku said, she smiled bigger and ran up and hugged me. I stood there in shock as she let go and turned to her friends.

"Now you can all thank, Wonder Boy, here for saving me because now I get paid." She smiled and turned to us again.

"Well boys, it's been a slice. Now I bid you ado." She said. She turned and jumped onto her boat. Sango started the engine.

"See you around, Wonder boy." She said as she waved goodbye as they took off. I could see the three girls handing her money.

"That was weird." I mumbled as I turned to Miroku, Koga and Sesshoumaru. They were smiling widely at me. "What?"

"I didn't know we had such a noble hero in our mist." Koga said laughing.

"Man, they way you shot out of the boat once she went under, it was amazing." Miroku as he laughed.

"And the sad thing is she doesn't even know your name." Sesshoumaru said driving to shore.

"What?" I said. He turned to me.

"What? Did you think she called you Wonder Boy cause she felt like it? She doesn't even know your name." I could hear Koga and Sesshoumaru snicker.

"Hey look what I found." I turned to Miroku who tossed me a pair of gaggles. Her black gaggles. On the side said Kagome Higurashi and her phone number.

"Now you can say you got her number." Miroku said as we walked off the boat and onto the dock.

**At a Local Bar….**

Sesshoumaru, Koga, Miroku, and I were all sitting in the back of the bar at a table. We all had Coronas. I put down my beer and took the gaggles out of my pocket and examined it. I looked at the number,

Kagome Higurashi- 843-8760

I could call…no, she wouldn't want to hear from me…

"You should call." Miroku said, I looked up from the gaggles to him and glared,

"Who said I wanted to?"

"We know." Koga said.

"Let's just forget about it." I said finishing my beer. Just then the waitress came with a tray of 4 more Coronas. We all took one. Sesshoumaru raised his in the air in the middle of the small table.

"To a new summer." He said. Koga raised his,

"To a Caribbean vacation." He said. I raised mine,

"To a new adventure." I said. Miroku raised his,

"To all the sexy women." He said. We all snickered and downed our beers.

I'll just forget about her.

I mean it's a big island.

What are the chances of running into her again…?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Goth kag: Okay I know it might not be as good as Money vs. Booty but there!

REVIEW! PLEAZ!


	3. Chapter 2

Goth kag: I love you all! Keep reading!

Inu: What she said…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Next Day &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"You like him."

"I don't know him."

"You want him."

"I don't know him."

"You love him."

"Rin! I don't know him, okay?" Kagome said almost falling off her surf board. They were out, sitting on their surf board waiting for a wave.

"Whatevea Kagome, but you like him."

Kagome rolled her eyes. Then she saw a big wave heading their way. She leaned down and began to paddle toward it. "I got this one!" The wave came as she stood up. It caught her board and she began to surf down it.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"You like her."

"No I don't."

"You want to kiss her."

"No I don't."

"You want to grab that fine ass of hers."

"Miroku! One more word and I make it so you never see another woman's ass again!" Inuyasha yelled. Miroku gulped. They were out there waiting for a wave also and it wasn't coming. Then one began to form.

"How about this one?" Miroku asked.

"No the next one." Inuyasha said as he watched as one surfer stood up. He was just a kid. Inuyasha turned to the left and saw woman surfer about to hit him.

"Do you see that?" Miroku said.

"Yeah." Inuyasha answered. Just then the woman turned sharply now coming toward him! He could hear the woman say something. It became clearer as she got dangerously close.

"Heads up!" She yelled at him, but it was too late. They already collided. The woman's head hit straight onto his upper chest as they both flew back off his board.

**Inu's POV**

As we fell I wrapped my arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around my neck. We both gasped for air. I looked at the girl.

It was her! The girl from before! Kagome! I blushed as I realized the closeness between us.

"Hey Wonder Boy." She said smiling. I glared at her.

"What the hell, wench! Next time learn how to surf!" I yelled. That was stupid.

"What! I CAN surf! You could've moved!"

"What chance did you give me to move! You were flying at me!"

"You had every chance to move!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Little did you realize that we were swimming to my forgotten board since hers was trashed. I got on and helped her on in front of me as we both paddled to shore.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

We reached shore; we walked onto the beach still arguing. The small girl, Kagome's friend I think, ran up to us as did Sesshoumaru who was sitting on shore and Miroku ran up to us also.

"Are you guys okay?" The girl asked.

"What happened?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Whoa, two days in a row you ran into her." Miroku said. We stopped arguing and looked around.

"Were fine." I said glaring at her.

"Just peachy." She said glaring back at me. We got ourselves in a glaring contest. I secretly looked her up and down. She was wearing a purple bikini that barely covered anything.

"Were good." I said.

"Fine." She said back.

"Swell."

"Perfect."

"Awesome."

"Spectacular."

"JUST DAMN INCREDIBLE!" We both said in unison.

This was going no where…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Goth kag: REVIEW!


	4. chapter 4

We all sat a table in one of the bars off shore. Kagome was sitting next to me still in her revealing bathing suit. Koga was sitting next to her, then Ayume and then Miroku and then Sango then Rin and at last Sesshoumaru who was sitting next to me.

"I can't believe we ran into you again!" Rin said overly cheerful. One of the waitresses came over to our table.

"What would you like to drink?" She asked smiling at me. I looked at the menu of drinks.

"8 Corona's." I said ordering for everyone. She smiled and left.

"So what's you're guy's names?" Miroku said checking out Sango in her bathing suit.

"I'm Rin.

"Sango."

"I'm Ayume."

"And I'm none of your damn business." Everyone turned to Kagome who said that. Sango rolled her eyes.

"That's Kagome. She can be a bitch." All the girls nodded. "What are your guy's names?"

"Sesshoumaru."

"Miroku."

"Koga."

"Inuyasha." They all nodded as the waitress came back with their beers. They all grabs there's and drank some. I turned to Kagome who didn't drink any.

"Don't tell me you don't drink." I said smirking. She scowled at me.

"As if! I have to make it taste good." She said as she grabbed a small lime wedge and squeezed the juice in the bottle then dropped the lime in it. Then she took the salt shaker and moved the bottle over the floor and shook the salt on the mouth of the beer and inside it. Then she put it back on the table.

"There." She said then took a drink. "Happy?"

"Yes, yes I am." I said as I smirked at her. She rolled her eyes then drank some more.

"Yasha, my man, you drive a woman to drink." Miroku said everyone laughed. Kagome rolled her eyes. She got up and went to the bar.

"Was it something I said?" Miroku said looking at everybody.

"Who cares? She can do whatever she wants." I said. After a couple minutes of talking Kagome came back, placing a GIANT martini glass on the table and sat down. Everyone looked at her in shock. She stopping drinking,

"What?" She said. I grabbed a straw and put it in her martini. I drank some. Yum. Lime.

"Hey! This is mine!" She yelled at me. I looked up at her,

"You can share."

"How about you get your own?"

"Why when I can have some of yours?" She glared at me and started drinking it herself. I smirked as I drank some.

"How much did that giant thing cost, Kagome?" Rin asked. Everyone looked at her for an answer. She took a sip,

"Nothing." She answered. They all looked at her wide eyed. My jaw dropped as I looked at the menu. It said the drink cost $9.00!

"How did you get that for free?" Sesshoumaru asked eyeing her. Kagome started to drink it again. I knew that tactic. I grabbed the martini anyway from her. She pouted cutely.

"I umm know the bartender?" She said smiling wide.

"Kagome…" Koga and Ayume said warningly.

"Alright! Alright! Alright! I kinda flirted with the bartender…his name is Hojo." She said pouting. Everyone laughed.

"I can't believe you Kagome! What a vixen!" Miroku said laughing. I chuckled and gave back her martini which she took hastily.

"How did you do it Kagome?" Rin asked.

"Details, woman, details!" Sango cried. Kagome rolled her eyes. Then looked at me with a devilish smile.

"Well when I went up there," She stood up, "I walked over to him like this." She walked over to me swaying her hips. Sango chuckled.

"Then I leaned down like this," She leaned on the table right next to me. "Then I stuck out my chest," she did just that right next to me, I felt a blush on my cheeks.

"Go on." Ayume giggled.

"Well that was the hook, and then I touched his face," She put her hand on my cheek gently, "Then said how cute he looked."

Sesshoumaru chuckled.

"That was the line. We talked about him and his job. And I twisted my hair like this," She twisted her hair with one finger while sticking out her chest, "Finally I did the whole I don't have any money trick."

"Right on, girl friend." Rin, Sango, and Ayume raised their beers.

"Then he said he would pay for it I just had to choose. Then for the sinker, I wrapped my arms around him," she wrapped her slender arms around me, "then kissed him." Then I felt her lips on my cheek. I blushed madly.

"Hook, line and sinker!" Miroku said. They all laughed. I however found no humor in her charade, but I did find perverted images in my head. This was not good. Kagome sat back down and downed the rest of her martini.

We all started talking again when a voice interrupted us,

"Excuse me, Miss. Kagome?" Kagome turned to the guy who called her name. It was the bartender.

"Yes Hojo?" She said sweetly, it almost made me gag. Why was she being so flirtatious with this guy?

"Well I wanted to now if you wanted to go to Local Beach Party with me this Saturday?" he said smiling. Kagome smiled.

"Well, Hojo I-"

"Sorry Hobo, but she's going with me and her _real_ friends so go bug some other pretty girl." I said standing up trying intimidating him. He gulped then smiled.

"Oh okay, since you're busy. Give me a call some time Kagome." He handed her a piece of paper with his number on it. He walked back to the bar. Everyone looked at the paper. Kagome grabbed Rin's purse and pulled out a lighter.

"Good bye Hojo." She said as she flicked the lighter on and burned the number over the ash tray in the middle of the table.

"That's mean Kagome!" Rin called. I smirked, good for Kagome. We all finished our beers and Kagome grabbed her martini glass as a souvenir. We walked out of the bar. The others were talking and walking when I felt Kagome grab my wrist. I turned to her.

"Hey Wonder Boy, thanks for saying that to Hojo." She smiled at me. I blushed and looked away in a huff.

"It was nothing." I said stubbornly. She smiled and kissed me on the cheek. I blushed more and brought my hand up to my cheek and stared at her.

"And thanks for calling me pretty." She smiled and ran up to the others. I smiled and did the same.

Maybe this won't end bad after all…


	5. Chapter 5

We all walked back over to the beach. It was crowded now more then ever. Well I guess it would be since its 3:00 in the afternoon. I sighed as we all got on my boat. Kagome jumped in and sat in the driver's seat. I frowned and walked up to her.

"I drive, you sit over there." Kagome glared at me.

"No I drive." I glared back at her.

"No it's my boat." She got up and looked me in the eye. I glared down at her. She shoved me back.

"I drive." She said, I glared at her and shoved her. "No I drive."

"Just let him drive Kagome! It's his boat!" Rin yelled as Sesshoumaru handed her a beer. She smiled and took it. I looked at Kagome who rolled her eyes and moved from the seat. I took a seat. "Okay so where do we-oof!" Kagome sat on my lap in mid sentence.

"I never get to drive Sango's boat, so you can drive and I'll sit in the driver's seat with you." I blushed and looked down at her.

"The hell you are!" I yelled, but she ignored me and spread my legs out. My blush darkened. When my legs were far enough open she sat down in between them so she could sit on the seat. She leaned back into my chest as I grabbed the steering wheel. I started the boat and we were off.

After awhile of cursing I got an idea. I smirked and swerved to the side in a sharp turn. Everyone let out a scream. My smirk faded as Kagome let out a scream because she was falling to the side, almost falling off my lap. I took a hand off the steering wheel and wrapped an arm around her small waist. She tensed up but then relaxed when I held her close to my chest.

It felt good to hold someone again.

I continued swerving around now that everyone's screams turned to laughter. Kagome laughed and put her arms over mine. I sighed, feeling bad about not letting her drive. I brought the boat to a slow cruise and lifted her hands to the steering wheel. She looked at me. I smiled a little and she grinned back as I put my arms around her waist. She started to go faster and faster till they were going almost 50 miles an hour. The boat was jumping and swerving as Kagome narrowly missed other boats. I smiled grimly as I thought of what would happen if she crashed.


End file.
